


Hello, Pretty Little Boy

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Denial, Loki doesn't want to admit he really likes it, M/M, Orgies, Teasing, Thor and Loki are not related, Thor calls Loki "Little Boy" A lot and it's cute af, cumming in pants, double penetration for a moment, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Loki is the son of a noble who is in hot water after sleeping around with various women and running the Laufyson name through the mud. His punishment is to work at the grand Asgardian Library, where Prince Thor is waiting to make sure he completes his tasks.However, it is highly rumored that the prince enjoys the company of pretty little things like Loki, and the little lord ties to keep his denial he likes Thor's advances. A challenge Thor readily accepts.





	Hello, Pretty Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!!! ((Or which ever holiday you do or do not celebrate lol)
> 
> Enjoy this sexy one shot from Yakisoba and I as a yummy treat!

Thor smirked as he saw the young pale man enter the grand Asgardian library, a look of annoyance so obvious he could see it across the main room where the prince had been studying. 

Well, less studying as he was waiting for the nobleman's son to make an appearance.

 

Apparently Lord Laufy sought to punish his son for his belligerent behavior as of late, and being found on more than one occasion using his charm and silver tongue to seduce women to his chambers. Not just any women, if rumor was to be believed, he recently got a married woman in bed with him, which was the final straw for the Lord.

 

Thor and Loki didn’t really know each other that well. Or at all, really. 

But the king had instructed his son to acquaint Loki to his temporary endenturement to working in the royal library. 

 

Loki was fuming. He didn't hate libraries or anything, he just  _ hated that he was working _ . So what if Lady Foster had practically followed him into bed because she had mistaken his very kind words as an invitation?

 

Of course, perhaps it had been a very thinly veiled invitation, but she was a grown woman and entirely capable of saying no. Of course, it also was entirely entertaining to see such a stuck up, proud woman on her knees like a whore. 

 

But that was  _ beside _ the point. 

 

Loki had once considered libraries a place of solitude- a place where his mother could not follow (for women were frowned upon within their walls), and his father assumed he was studying. Well, he never did. Naturally, he was a smart young man, and naps came to him more easily than any inclination to open a dreadfully dull tax report. 

 

But  _ now?  _

 

_ Now _ , he was going to be a mere library page. Organizing bookcases, dusting shelves, assisting snooty little brats in finding their books. 

 

And there- shining like some goddamn beacon of glorified, handsome terror was  _ Thor _ . 

 

Asgard's pretty little prince. 

 

When they locked eyes, Thor’s mile grew even wider and he sauntered over with all the confidence of a crown prince. 

Loki’s chaperone that had guided him to the library bowed before Thor.

 

“My prince, I would like to introduce the young lord, Loki.” She said formally, and the blond’s pale blue eyes looked him up and down, his lips tugging in a wider smile when he noticed the ever so faint blush in the boy’s cheeks. 

 

Reluctantly, Loki bowed as well, but the scowl remained. Thor dismissed the chaperone, telling her that he would take over from here.

Once more she bowed to Thor, and then to Loki, before retreating from the room.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Loki.” Thor said cheekily. “I do hope you’re finding Asgard to your liking.” 

 

The young man was blushing for some reason- perhaps it was being in the presence of a royal that was messing with him. 

 

"Yes. Some parts are more entertaining than others." Drawled the boy. "Particularly the female courtier parts... they're much more enticing." 

 

And if he was trying to get a rouse out of the prince, he got none. Instead Thor merely maintained his pleasant smile and Loki scowled. 

 

"Listen, man to man-" He said quietly and rather conspiratorially. "You, I'm sure, understand more than anyone else how those women could say 'no' and everything would be fine. Now, be a dear and just let me nap."

 

“Aww,” Thor said, his voice mocking concern and his head cocked somewhat. “I think the boy is afraid of a little hard work.” He chuckled, then turned, motioning for Loki to follow him.

 

“No naps today, little lord.” He said over his shoulder. “Why don’t you start by picking these books up?” He said as he stopped by the table he had been studying at earlier. He had expected a little attitude from Loki, but the blond couldn’t help but think he was pretty cute when he thought he was being clever.

 

“The librarian likes them stacked by author’s last name.”

 

Loki bit back a heinous insult, instead breathing in and out through his nostrils rather loudly. Something inside of him grew hot when the prince had called him a 'boy'. He was not a boy! He was man, a man whom women trembled underneath and were often soaking wet before he got to their underthings- who the  _ Hel  _ did this prince think he was? 

 

Still, Loki played along and picked up a stack of books, following the prince. It didn't escape his notice just how pretty the prince's hair was- half tied up with some braids and jewels in it. The little lord snorted. So the rumors were most likely true- Prince Thor probably  _ was  _ more interested in the company of the young pretty male courtiers who made up his revenue. 

 

This made the brat freeze- why,  _ Loki _ himself was rather attractive. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the prince's back in distrust. 

 

However, the lack of concentration made him trip and books went flying everywhere. 

 

Thor turned to see Loki picking himself up from face planting into the ground. He came to his side, helping the smaller man up. 

“Careful,” He kept that charming smile on as they stood. Thor was well over a foot taller than Loki, and his large hands were nearly engulfed where they were on his narrow shoulders.

 

The prince took a moment to look Loki over, seeming to be making sure he hadn’t injured himself, but really Thor was just admiring him from close up. He was a pretty little thing, and his bright green eyes promised stubbornness despite his pink cheeks.

 

But Loki quickly pulled out of Thor’s hold, straightening his tunic with a sharp snap of the fabric. 

“Are you often this klutzy?”

 

Loki opened his mouth to say he normally wasnt, but then shut it tight. For some reason, admitting he wasn't would feel like it had to do with Thor, and make him vulnerable. He had not an idea why this thought popped into his head, but he didn't like it regardless and just proceeded to pick up the books. 

 

The prince helped and it almost seemed like Thor was damned determined to nearly hold his hand. Loki stood, and backed up a few steps. 

 

"So by last name of the author? Anything else I need to know, your highness?" He asked stiffly, able to feel the pink blush still across his cheeks. 

 

“..There’s a cart by the front where all returned book go. You’ll be putting those back on the shelves when it gets more full.” Thor smiled.

 

The librarian had given him a list of things she needed done around the place, thankful for the added help. “So let’s grab that, and I can…  _ acquaint _ you to the sections in the library.” He winked.

 

Loki flushed a deep red, but followed. 

 

\----

 

Thor was saying things that was making the young lord  _ upset _ . 

 

He didn't know why he was blushing every single time the prince referred to him as 'boy', but it entirely pissed him off, the extent of which he blushed. 

 

And not to mention the brushing of his fingers across his neck. 

 

"Alright, stop it!" He snapped at the fifth time those big fingers touched his nape. "I don't know what you're getting at, but I'm not one of those stupid fawns in your little... er, fanclub. I have no interest in your so called 'friendly sport'." 

 

Thor raised a brow in surprise. It had taken longer for Loki to get upset than the prince had thought it would.

 

“My friendly sport? Mmm, I like that description.” Thor hummed. He hadn’t moved out of Loki’s space and the lord was defiantly standing his ground. And still he had the courage to deny that he was getting as flustered as many other young handsome men did under the affections of the blond.

 

“Don’t be silly, little boy. With those cute red cheeks, I think being a ‘fawn’ is right up your interest.” 

 

Loki's mouth gaped, and his eyebrows went up, furrowed in confusion as all the blood in his body seemingly rushed straight to his now throbbing cock. The little lord let out a gasp as Thor pushed him up against the shelves, a hand under his jaw, forcing him to look up at him. 

 

A soft moan left his throat as Thor leaned down, kissing him on the forehead, but Loki tried to push away. 

 

"Enough! Men like you are perverte- ahhnn!" Loki's objections had been all cut off as Thor gently massaged his cock through his breeches with the palm of his hand. 

 

“Are you calling your prince perverted?” Thor asked, feeling that the smaller man had already been hard before he grabbed him, and how was practically throbbing under his touch. 

 

“Bold of you to say, considering how much your cock agrees.” Thor purred quietly. “You want to know what I think?” He leaned forward as though to whisper in Loki’s ear, but instead kissed the spot right under his ear. 

 

“I think that you’re fantasizing about getting fucked, right here, right now. Where someone can see a brazen womanizer like you taking the prince’s cock,  _ and loving it.”  _

 

Loki shuddered and again tried to push Thor away, but the man caught up his wrists and kissed him. In place of the hand that had been rubbing, the prince pushed his own thick, clothed throbbing erection against Loki's, kissing his neck. 

 

"No!" Objected the little lord, but it was weak, and even weaker when Thor hummed at him to be a 'good little boy'. 

 

Fuck, it felt like he was going to cum. 

 

“No, what?” Thor played dumb again, pressing himself harder against Loki. “You like it. You can’t lie to me, boy.” The lord’s face was flushed red, his lips parted in a desperate pant and his pretty green eyes were glassy and hooded. 

 

“Give in, little boy.” Thor’s voice lowered deeper, and he loved the way Loki quivered every time he called him boy. 

 

Suddenly Loki’s body was jerking and thinking quick, the prince covered the lord’s mouth with one hand while keeping his thin wrists pinned with the other. He was cumming, and Thor could feel his cock pumping his hot seed into his pants. 

 

The blond smiled, and only when Loki finished did he pull away, letting him snatch his hands back down. There was a wet spot on the front of his trousers now, slowly growing as his cum seeped into the fabric.

 

Loki was slightly lost in a post orgasmic haze, till soft kissing on his neck alerted him and he flushed in absolute anger. 

 

"You! You!" He sputtered out, flustered beyond belief. Yanking his tunic down, he ran out of the library, his face red. 

 

\-----

 

It continued like that for a  _ week. _ The prince always managed to corner Loki and force him to cum in his pants, all the while kissing him and calling him his little boy. 

 

Thor couldn’t seem to get enough of Loki’s embarrassment, his firm denial, and just how red his cheeks got every time he even saw the golden haired prince coming towards him. 

 

Like now. 

 

Except this time they weren’t entirely alone yet. Some of Thor’s friends had come to talk him into going on a hunting trip with them, but the blond refused politely. 

“I am currently babysitting,” Thor gestured to the pale young man that was glaring down at the index he was writing, sitting only a few chairs from him. 

 

“You guys go ahead.”

 

Loki glowered. 

 

"Wouldn't you like to go on your 'hunting trip'? Probably hunting for more little fawns for your disgusting retinue." Snarled the lord. Not only had he been forced into the prince's company, but he had been dreaming of him at night and that  _ pissed him off _ . Often, Loki woke with his cock pumping a sticky mess into his night dress, and shame would overtake him. He hadn't had wet dreams since he was a young boy. 

 

But now, with Thor around...  he was a little boy. 

 

“Go on a trip and leave you unsupervised? I don’t think so little boy.” Again the nickname drew out more red in Loki’s cheeks but the friends didn’t seem to notice, and before long they made their leave out as well. Now they were alone once more, in one of the back rooms of the library. 

 

“What’s the matter, boy?” Thor cooed as he sat down, entirely too close for polite company. “I don’t need to go hunting when I have a perfectly tasty fawn right here.”

 

Thor slid the book Loki was writing in away, giving him little other option than to face the blond who was smiling at him again.

 

Loki was already breathing hard, and his cock was rising in his pants. He had been keeping his end of the bargain with his father- this stupid library sentence and no more women for a bit. But he was a very  _ virile  _ man, and his body liked the attention it was receiving. 

 

"S-stop-" He hissed when Thor's hand moved up his thigh, gently massaging his cock. "You are a heinous, demented pervert." 

 

“Yes. I am. And you,-” Thor got closer, his other hand slipping behind the smaller man’s neck. “-Like every bit of it.” He kneaded Loki’s cock as if to make his point. The prince was practically towering over him now, and with the young lord backed against a wall in his chair, there was nowhere for him to slip away to.

 

“I think you need to stop denying how much you like it when I touch you. How much you think about me touching you, and how hard your cock gets every time we’re alone.” He purred again, kissing his jaw this time. 

 

Thor had waited a fair amount of time, teasing and toying with Loki and his adamant insistence he only liked women, despite having to change his trousers at least once a day. But now the prince wanted more.

 

Loki let out a soft groan. Thor  _ was _ skilled with his hands, the little lord admitted, but as he admitted it, he remembered  _ why _ Thor was skilled with touching cocks and he shivered. 

 

"Damn you, Odinson-" Gasped Loki as the prince ran his finger across the slit of his cockhead. "Fuck-" 

 

His head lulled back and Thor kissed along his jaw, nipping softly. 

 

Thor smiled behind his kisses, warm with victory. Loki hadn’t pushed him away, and he certainly wasn’t hearing him say no. 

 

“I like it when you say my name.” He purred, moving his hand up, slipping under Loki’s tunic to his bare stomach. He was so soft, and so warm to the touch. “Say it, little boy.” The prince found Loki’s nipple, gently pinching and tugging on it. 

 

“I wanna hear it on your pretty lips.”

 

"Odinson-" Loki gasped out, but apparently that wasn't the name Thor wanted. Loki clamped his mouth shut, but a hard pinch to his nipple made him cry out. 

 

"Go on, little boy." Goaded the prince. Loki felt weak in the knees, letting out a noise. 

 

"T-thor-" 

 

Thor growled in pleasure, and he felt the smaller man practically melt under him.

“Show me how much you like it.” The prince’s hand came back down and this time he slipped under his trousers to grasp his hardness. 

 

He started pumping it, slowly at first, but after a few moments Loki’s legs opened up some for the massive blond. 

“That’s right little boy.” Thor kissed the corner of the lord’s parted lips. “Just like that.”

 

Loki closed his eyes, his face flushed so red, and flooded his pants with cum again, biting the back of his hand. If the prince had merely been interested in giving him a handjob, Loki could have probably stood it, but the kisses and the strange words...

 

Thor took his hand out of the lord's pants, thick hot cum all over it. Loki got the intense feeling that the man was probably going to lap at it like a dog. 

 

"You're disgusting." Said Loki, his face red. But Thor leaned forward and kissed him softly, murmuring that he was such a sweet little boy. It made Loki weak again. 

 

The prince pulled back only enough to give him a false breath of relief, but then Thor was pulling the smaller man up with him, bending him over the table. 

In a swift and well-practiced movement, Thor was tugging Loki’s trousers off his ass and down to his knees.

 

“You’ve such a pretty ass, little boy.” The blond slipped his slick fingers between the round mounds of his cheeks, grazing against the virgin hole. 

 

“Tell me, boy. Tell me you want it.” Thor’s voice was husky as he pressed himself over Loki’s back, whispering in his ear. 

 

Loki shivered and he felt like crying. 

 

Oh  _ gods above he wanted it so badly!  _

 

He craned his neck back and looked at the prince, the big glorious prince. 

 

"You can't tell anyone." He said quietly. 

 

Thor gave him another smile, but this time was warmer. 

 

“Not a word.” He promised. “My word as a prince, no one but us will know.” He kissed Loki’s cheek, then the corner of his mouth, then, finally he kissed the little lord’s pink lips. 

 

They were so much softer than he expected, and he moaned softly into them.

 

With the prince's word, Loki gave in, kissing him back and letting out a soft moan of his own. Thor was handsome and strong, and  _ fuck _ Loki wanted his cock up his ass. 

 

"Please, please fuck me-" Begged the little lord. 

 

Oh the sound he made was so saccharine that Thor obliged. The finger that had been circling his tight pink ring pressed in, breaching it. Loki let out a gasp and the prince caught it in another kiss.

 

He pumped his finger in and out, slicking the passage and Thor’s thick cock was pressing hard against his own pants.

 

Running dangerously thin on patience, the blond quickly undid his belt and let his trousers drop to his knees and he rubbed the remainder of Loki’s cum along his shaft. 

  
Thor hadn’t fucked anyone since Loki’s arrival, wanting to savor the moment he would finally wear the lord’s constant denial down. 

 

Loki was moaning softly, and his eyes went wide as he turned and looked back at Thor, who was stroking his cock. 

 

"Oh- oh gods, it's too big." Objected the little lord, who stood up and turned around, trying to back away, but Thor pinned him down against the table again. "Nngg, no I'm too tiny!" 

 

He was worried it would rip him. 

 

"No, I'm your little boy, remember? I'm too small-" 

 

That made Thor pause, and he looked at the younger man for a moment. Loki was a petite little thing,.  And the prince was more used to having experienced partners than not.

 

“You’re right.” Thor spoke softer, leaning in to kiss the younger again. “Sorry, little boy. You just make me so-” He hummed a growl. “Eager.”

 

But his hand lowered to the lord’s cock and he pumped it a few times before he spread his pale legs further apart, ridding the boy of his trousers altogether. Thor’s fingers found Loki’s hole again and he pressed inside once more, this time sinking in deep without hesitation. 

  
“My pretty little boy,” He purred when Loki's head fell back once more.

 

Loki let out a soft moan. Thor was kissing up his neck sloppily, nipping here and there. They paused, their lips meeting in a sloppy, long kiss. 

 

"Call me your little boy again." Loki groaned softly. Thor kissed him, saying the words as he took his fingers out, spitting onto them, and put them back in. Loki groaned- it felt so strange, but each time Thor called him his little boy, Loki's cock twitched incessantly. 

 

Thor more the prince worked him, the more open he became and Thor pushed in another finger inside, stretching his tight hole. 

“My sweet little boy,” He moaned, his other hand roaming under Loki’s shirt again, tweaking and rolling his nipples.

 

He was careful to make sure he wasn’t driving him to an orgasm too quickly, because the next time the lord would spill himself it would be when Thor was buried balls deep inside him. 

 

Soft sighs and low moans filled the room as Thor kissed Loki's neck again, and pulled his fingers out. Spitting into his hand again, the prince slicked his cock. Loki gulped, and spread his legs a bit wider. 

 

As he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, he couldn't help but wonder if this is what virgin maidens felt like- anxious and excited. 

 

The prince positioned himself, keeping his hand on his cock to aid him, then looked up, kissing Loki as he slowly pushed in. 

 

"Mmpf!" Loki groaned into their kiss. 

 

Thor went slowly, making sure Loki adjusted as best he could, as well as make sure he could feel every raw inch of the prince’s cock sliding into him.

 

“You’re so tight, little boy.” Thor moaned, stopping only when their laps met. Loki was panting, and whined when the prince moved out some, and then thrust back in, making him shudder with pleasure. 

 

“Do you like it, little boy? Do you like my fat cock in your ass?”

 

Loki nodded desperately, breathing deeply, trying his best to relax more. 

 

"M-more-" He squeaked, blushing despite himself. He sounded like one of those shy maidens he made a habit of bedding. As he looked at Thor, he realized- he could never go anywhere else. He would want to stay in Thor's arms. 

 

"Nngh, Thor!" 

 

The prince kissed him again, thrusting harder and faster. He praised the little lord for being his good boy, and for how good he felt. 

He broke away from his mouth only the shove his shirt up and take one of his pretty pink nipples into his mouth and sucked and tugged at them noisily. 

 

Loki cried out again, his hands twisting in Thor’s golden hair and the prince lifted one of his long pale legs over his arm, angling himself deeper within the boy. He felt Loki’s whole body tense when he brushed against his sweet spot. 

 

“You are my little boy,” Thor growled, coming back up for another wet kiss. “Your pretty ass belongs to me and no one else. Do you understand?”

 

Loki was so dazed with the constant brushing against his sweet spot, he could only nod, gasping again as Thor pushed back in, and held himself there, balls deep. 

 

"Y-yes-" Stuttered the little lord, sobbing again in pleasure. Thor kissed him again, his tongue moving around his mouth. It felt so  _ godsdamned good _ ! 

 

Thor’s own pressure was building, being milked by Loki’s quivering hole. He looked so pretty with barely understandable words pouring out his mouth with whines and moans, eyes brimming with tears of pleasure.

 

The prince pushed the boy down flat on the table, a hand on his throat and nipped and bit his chest and ribs, nearly forcing Loki in half.

 

“Cum for me, little boy.” He demanded with another growl.

 

Loki wrapped his hand around his cock, and began to stroke himself furiously. Thor goaded him with sweet pet names and kisses, all the while thrusting harder and harder. Loki let out a loud yelp, then groaned as he came all over his hand. 

 

"Fuuuuuuck!" He whined. Looking at the prince, he grabbed his long blond hair. "Fucking claim me, Odinson." 

 

A growl emitted from the pale lord's pretty, reddened lips. 

 

Thor moaned when his hair was tugged hard again. Oh he  _ loved _ it when his lovers played back, but he was especially loving it from Loki. The demand was firm, commanding and the prince found himself wanting to obey.

 

He mashed their mouths together in a furious kiss, then moved down to his neck and bit down hard. Loki cried out as Thor rutted into him, fucking for his own pleasure now. 

 

The younger man writhed and moaned under him, but not once did he push the blond away or tell him to slow down, and soon, Thor was shaking with the force of his orgasm. He filled Loki’s tight ass full of his hot seed till it quite literally overflowed and dripped down pale thighs.

 

Loki rolled his hips, letting out a soft hiss, and then released his tight grip on the prince's hair. 

 

Their mouths met in slow kisses, and Loki pulled away, looking up into Thor's eyes. 

 

"You're a perverted bastard, Odinson." 

 

Thor grinned, clearly pleased with himself. 

 

“And you, Laufeyson, can no longer deny how much you love it.” He kissed him again. “But.. I am serious.” Thor’s expression stayed just as warm but his words were firm.

 

“I am the only one who gets to see you like this. The only one who gets to have you like this.”

 

Loki opened his mouth to object, but then he saw a glint in the prince's eye. 

 

"Unless you say otherwise, is that right?" He ventured to ask. Thor kissed him deeply, pulling him close. 

 

\------

 

Some weeks later....

 

\------

 

The rumors of Prince Thor of Asgard enjoying the company of fine young men more than women were disputed among the gossiping courtiers. 

 

As were the rumors of mass orgies of the prince and his pretty little fawns. 

 

But Loki knew better- as he was in between three other handsome nobles, riding cock, stroking cock, and sucking cock. Ever since Thor had taken him, Loki had been his favorite, and the star of the orgies. 

 

"Mmmpf-" Groaned the little lord as the pretty man who's cock he had been sucking flooded his mouth with cum. Pulling off, Loki took a moment to roll his hips more, moaning and sighing with each roll. 

 

"Oh, fuck-" He gasped when he felt big hands grip each side of his hips, and a kiss was placed on his shoulder.  _ Thor _ . 

 

"My prince-" Loki moaned, craning his neck back. The prince kissed him, a grin on his lips. Then Loki felt his cockhead nudge at the little lord's already stretched entrance. 

 

“My beautiful little boy.” The blond purred. Fandral was beside him, already seated deep within his pale boy, and Thor gave him an affectionate nuzzle as well. The moustached man smiled into another moan and Thor Pressed himself inside Loki too. 

 

Loki gasped, leaning into Thor’s chest when the prince’s hand came up to cup his neck. He went slowly, stretching Loki further and rubbing against Fandral’s hard cock the deeper he went in. 

 

Fandral’s hand spanned over Thor’s muscled shoulders while the other curved around to Loki’s chest to pinch and tug at the lord’s nipples.

 

When Loki relaxed enough for Thor to move, he did, pulling out half way before thrusting back in and pulling a pleasured moan from both men.

 

Loki was sobbing within a few moments, shaking as both men fucked into him. It felt so good- and it showed in the way Loki practically screamed with every thrust. The other pretty nobles were grunting and moaning all around them, and Loki let out a loud cry. Thor's hand had snuck around, jerking him off. 

 

The little lord came, squeezing the men tightly. Fandral's hips stuttered, and he came, his thick white cum making it more slippery and easier for Thor, who let out a growl, biting down on Loki's pale shoulder. 

 

Thor fucked into the pale man without mercy, milking both of the men of every last drop of their seed. Fandral slipped out as he softened, spared from the prince’s onslaught but Loki was now all Thor’s.

 

He bit and sucked on his neck and shoulder, making sure to leave suspicious marks all along his perfect porcelain skin, and with a few moments, Thor came with a bellowous roar, muffled only by his teeth sank into skin.

 

He stilled only when the last of his cum pumped into Loki’s ass, and he moaned how good his little boy was, soothing the harsh red marks with soft kisses.

 

With ease, the prince picked Loki up off the main bed, and took him to a bed tucked away in a corner, where he cuddled him close. The rest of the orgy melted away, and Loki was only focused on how good it felt to be in Thor's big arms. 

 

"How scandalized the world would be at the extent of your sodomy, my prince." Loki whispered softly. .

 

Thor hummed, taking Loki’s fingers and pressing his lips to them.

“Would it be too bold to say that my whole world is in this bed?”

 

Loki flushed red. 

 

"Entirely too bold, my prince." He said, but a soft smile on his lips belied how much he enjoyed the sentiment. 

 

"Entirely too bold..." He whispered as he kissed him ever so softly. 


End file.
